wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman quests
These are discussions of the salient points of each Shaman quest. This page contains Spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walk throughs, they do hit all the main points and give an outline to completion. Rune-Inscribed Tablet (Level 1) You start your shaman-specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is offered after you complete the very first quest you are given upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet to your left when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be one of the quests offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the shaman trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. * You will not be offered this quest a second time even if you complete multiple starting areas. This is only really relevant to Horde, as Draenei have the only Alliance shaman trainers. * Call of Earth (Level 4) You start this quest line with an NPC in the starting town (Canaga Earthcaller for orcs and trolls, Seer Ravenfeather for Tauren). That NPC sends you out to collect: * 2 Ritual Salve from Bristleback Shamans. * 2 Felstalker Hooves from Felstalkers. You are then given an Earth Sapta and told to seek out * Kodo Rock, east and slightly south of Camp Narache. * Spirit Rock, at the end of the Hidden Path. (The Hidden Path begins south of the Den, in the southwest corner of the Valley of Trials). Once there, drink the sapta, and speak to the Minor Manifestation of Earth. Return to the NPC with the rough quartz you are given and you will be awarded with an and Stoneskin Totem (Rank 1). * ** *** You will (normally?) not be offered this quest sequence a second time even if you complete multiple starting areas. (An ambitious experimenter could accept the quest then hightail across The Barrens to another starting area before completing the quest. It is also possible that the presence of the Earth Totem is the status marker that blocks the second instance of the quest line, perhaps if the Earth Totem is discarded the quest can be done at another starting location. Note that if this does not happen, the Shaman character should probably be discarded; there is no other way to recover the discarded totem, permanently nerfing the character. Also note, that there is little point beyond the academic for doing this; the reward is what you already have, plus a very minor amount of XP.) Call of Earth (Level 4) Firmanvaar, the Shaman trainer at the crash site, sends you out to talk with the Spirit of the Vale in the northwest. The Spirit sends you to kill 4 Restless Spirits of Earth in the valley behind it. Slay the Spirits of Earth (you might be aided by other elementals), return to the Spirit, and then return to Firmanvaar. You will be rewarded with an and Stoneskin Totem (Rank 1). * ** *** Call of Fire (Level 10) This quest is started by four Non-Player-Characters: * Swart, shaman trainer at Razor Hill. * Searn Firewarder, in Orgrimmar (he is found in Valley of Wisdom near the shaman trainer). * Narm Skychaser, shaman trainer at Bloodhoof Village. * Xanis Flameweaver, in Thunder Bluff (he is found on the Spirit Rise, sitting near the shaman trainer). You can presumably pick up this quest at any of these, not just your home area. You can only be on the quest or not, so you will not be offered this quest a second time while you are on it, and you will not be offered the quest again by a different quest giver once you have completed it. After this first step, the quest lines merge. * Along the road to The Crossroads, keep a look out to the north. You will see a small hut before you reach the fork in the road. Inside you will find Kranal Fiss. Speak with him to receive Quest:Call of Fire (2). * Head back to the Far Watch Post, cross the bridge into Durotar and travel south along the Southfury River. At the place where the mountains meet the river, there will be a small rock pillar (36.6, 57.2) with a symbol on it. This marks the path leading to the top of the mountain. Speak with Telf Joolam and get the next quest, Quest:Call of Fire (3). * Head north-east from Razor Hill and up a ramp so that you are walking directly above the ravine. Once at the top of the cliffs head north, keep the ravine to your left and you should find a cave. Kill the cultists within until you find a Pouch. * Head east of the Crossroads to the mountain known as Thorn Hill and circle around to the north-eastern side. Here you will find the Razormane Geomancers who will drop a Tar which you need for Quest:Call of Fire (3). * After collecting these two items, cross the Southfury River into Durotar and turn in Quest:Call of Fire (3) to Telf Joolam. * Complete his next quest by defeating the summoned Fire Elemental, then light your torch from the shrine to receive the last quest. Return to Kranal Fiss north of the road between the Crossroads and Far Watch Point. He gives you your Totem and your first Searing Totem. * After collecting these two items head back to Telf Joolam and turn in Quest:Call of Fire (3). Drink the sapta at the top of the mountain (follow the path further up the mountain). Kill the Minor Manifestation of Fire and use the Glowing Ember he drops to light the torch. Head back to Kranal Fiss in the Barrens to complete the quest. Call of Fire (Level 10) This quest starts at Sulaa, the Shaman trainer at The Exodar. # - Speak with Tuluun at Azure Watch on Azuremyst Isle. # - Speak with Temper at Emberglade on Azuremyst Isle. # - Retrieve the Ritual Torch from Stillpine Hold and return it to Temper. # - Go to Silvermyst Isle in the southwest. Light the effigy there with the Ritual Torch, defeat Hauteur, and bring his ashes (as well as the torch) back to Temper. (Remember that you can use the Orb of Returning to teleport back to Temper once you have the ashes.) # - Return to Tuluun in Azure Watch. # - Seek out Prophet Velen at the Vault of Lights in the Exodar. # - Speak with Farseer Nobundo at the Crystal Hall in the Exodar. You will receive the and Totem. Call of Water (Level 20) You are sent to see Islen Waterseer Make sure to take both 'Call of Water' AND 'Water Sapta' Quests or you wont be able to see your target for the totem quest Islen sends you to defeat the Corrupt Manifestation of Water and place the Corrupted Manifestation's Bracers along with the Remaining Drops of Purest Water(provided) on the Brazier of Everfount in Silverpine Forest. Go to Sepulcher, then at the east side of the little zone is a path that leads down and North to the water, You will see a boat, go left along the shore, about 50 yards, and you will see a clearing on the left along the shore, with the elemental stone, and the burning flame you require! Temple is at 38,44 Silverpine Forest Drink the Sapta, turn and look at the 8 Water Elementals, one of them you will be able to fight. Pick up the bracers, go over to the brazier and click it. Once you finish the incantation, Minor Manifestation of Water appears and thanks you and tells you to return the Shard of Water to Islen for your reward You will receive the and Healing Stream Totem. Call of Water (Level 20) Sulaa send you to speak with Farseer Nobundo Nobundo sends you to speak with Aqueous in the Hidden Reef of Northern Bloodmyst Isle. Aqueous requests that you determine the extent of the damage that has been done to the waters in the area by the Blood Elves. He asks you to investigate the Foul Pool. Travel there and extract the foul essence from the water spirits that inhabit the pool. Collect 6 Foul Essences and return them to Aqueous in the Hidden Reef at Bloodmyst Isle. The damage is worse than Aqueous expected and he needs a sample of the purest water to counter this malignancy. You are asked to take a bota bag and fill it with the water from the fountain in the Wrathscale Lair on the Southeast part of the island. You will recall this area from previous quests. NPC's are level 13-14. Aqueous has determined where the corruption is coming from. A blood elf by the name of Tel'athion is doing demented research and he asks you to put an end to it. In the Foul Pool is a small camp on the South shore. There you will find the 'research' of Tel'athion the Impure. Use the pure water you obtained from Ashenvale to destroy his cache of barrels and bring him out to confront you. Defeat Tel'athion the Impure and bring his head and the remaining water back to Aqueous. Even with two water elementals' assistance, this is another tough fight. Aqueous send you to Nobundo inside the Exodar with a sample of Purest Water for your reward You will receive the and Healing Stream Totem. Call of Air (Level 30) This quest can be obtained from two NPCs: * Searn Firewarder, in Orgrimmar (found in Valley of Wisdom near the shaman trainer). * Xanis Flameweaver, in Thunder Bluff (found on the Spirit Rise outside the main tent). All you will need to do is find Prate Cloudseer in the Thousand Needles. Go to Splithoof Crag, East of Freewind Post in the Thousand Needles. North of Splithoof Crag, along the canyon wall there is a path that leads you up to the Weathered Nook. Look up from the base of cliff and you will see a Tauren windmill, Prate Cloudseer and a campfire. This is the end of the quest. You will receive the . Call of Air (Level 30) You are sent to see Farseer Nobundo Nobundo sends you to speak with Velaada behind the Exodar up the Wildwind Path on the north facing of the mountain that the Exodar has crashed into. At its peak you will find Velaada. Velaada asks you to speak with Susurrus at Wildwind Peak (just outside) Susurrus is the wisest elements, the other elements asked you to do tasks, he will not ask anything further of you. He thinks that you have done enough to 'atone' for the accident of your ship falling to this place from the skies. He already can see that you have all the wisdom within you already to use the element of air wisely. Susurrus gives you a portion of his being to bring back to Farseer Nobundo so that he might help you fashion your totem. And to boot he even gives you a lift back down to the Exodar. Speak to Nobundo to complete the quest You will receive the Elemental Mastery (Level 50) Quest walk through is the same for both Alliance and Horde. * 52 ** 52 *** 52 :1. Quest received from any shaman trainer or Bath'rah the Windwatcher. He is found in the small troll temple area just across the small river behind Tarren Mill. You can either purchase the four elements from the auction house or grind them. Considering the location of the quest giver it is very easy to head over to Arathi Highlands to grind this quest from the elementals: * from Thundering Exile. * from Burning Exile. * from Rumbling Exile. * from Cresting Exile. Upon returning these four elements to Bath'rah the Windwatcher he will give you the following quest: :2. Simply hop a flight to Undercity and run across through The Bulwark into Western Plaguelands (Alliance can fly to Chillwind Camp) and kill the local bears, spiders and carrion birds to pick up 8x Bloodshot Spider Eye and 8x Thick Black Claw then return to Bath'rah the Windwatcher for the last part of the quest chain: :3. Bath'rah the Windwatcher now sends you to pick up a total of six feathers from the trolls priests in The Sunken Temple. Coincidentally, you need to kill all six priests in order to release further advancement within the temple. Just remember to loot the feathers after each priest kill. Once you've picked up all six feathers you can return to Bath'rah the Windwatcher to finish the quest line. He will give you the option of the following three items: * * * The Darkreaver Menace (Level 58) Talking to Sagorne Creststrider in Grommash Hold in Orgrimmar once you reach level 58 will start a short quest line to obtain the epic helmet, The first step of the chain is , in which Sagorne will request a Azerothian Diamond and a Pristine Black Diamond from you. After completing this step, you will receive . This requires you to venture into Scholomance, into the basement of the Great Ossuary within. Once there, you must slay the deathknight Darkreaver, and bring his head back to Sagorne. You will then be rewarded with . NOTE: There is no Alliance equivalent for this quest line. es:Chamán (misiones) Shaman Category:Shamans